pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7
Archives: 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15 ---- Galar Pokedex Why have you locked it?--Griffguy26 (talk) 02:29, November 14, 2019 (UTC) help I'd can't get replaced the 819.png with the 818.png image so can you please help me? Griffguy26 (talk) 20:28, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Check the corner of pokebox on inteleon's page Griffguy26 (talk) 20:33, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Okay how about the centiskorch page? Griffguy26 (talk) 20:44, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Applin About that it does evolved into Flapple, but it can also evolved into Appletun depends on a type of apple that evolves with. Griffguy26 (talk) 21:01, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Heads up Here's the link so the info of the pokemons that are residing in galar. https://www.serebii.net/index2.shtml Griffguy26 (talk) 22:34, November 14, 2019 (UTC) Copy Well I'd did copy some images from just one site because the game is out today. Griffguy26 (talk) 16:27, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Official Images When do you think the official images from the Pokemon Sword and Shield be out? because if not I'm going to add those images that I'd got onto this wiki. Griffguy26 (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Well can we at least post these images as sprite on the sprite section can we do that? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:15, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Well how about this then we find the origin of these Galar Pokemon are based on? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:23, November 15, 2019 (UTC) I'm already doing it. Griffguy26 (talk) 18:38, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Reasons on the page that you wrote for uploading images that aren't copied from the sites and those two images aren't from the site weren't mention on that list. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:11, November 15, 2019 (UTC) The images must not be copied from other fan sites, such as Bulbapedia, Filb.de or Serebii. Such images will be deleted and the users blocked. See what I'd mean. --Griffguy26 (talk) 22:13, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Well its kind a hard of which is a fansite and which is an official site. Griffguy26 (talk) 22:17, November 15, 2019 (UTC) Images We got a problem. Someone is uploading images of the new Pokémon from another website and its not the artwork. Can you delete them and tell the user to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:18 November 17, 2019 (UTC) :He's still doing it. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:28 November 17, 2019 (UTC) Official Site Does youtube count as an official website? Griffguy26 (talk) 00:39, November 17, 2019 (UTC) :Depends on the content. Official game displayed is official, any fan content isn't. Energy ''X'' 00:58, November 17, 2019 (UTC) Templates Hey can you make a template for Darumaka and the Darmanitan reasons why is because of their Galarian form so can you do it please? Griffguy26 (talk) 19:09, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Ah make sense I'll make a note to that for further pokemon image uploading. In the mean time can you please edit the images that I'd uploaded to their pages please? Griffguy26 (talk) 19:15, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Hey mind checking on that user because I have no clue of the image that he'd posted is either an official or a fansite. Griffguy26 (talk) 20:17, November 18, 2019 (UTC) Generation VIII excuse me but take a look at the category for this generation of these pokemons. Griffguy26 (talk) 20:36, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Here's the rest of the Gigantamax Pokemons and the Eternamax Pokemon. Griffguy26 (talk) 23:20, November 19, 2019 (UTC) Templates Hey are you going to make these templates for the gigantamax and eternamax pokemons? Griffguy26 (talk) 18:00, November 20, 2019 (UTC) About that I'd don't know how to make a template like the one you made for Farfetch'd. Griffguy26 (talk) 20:46, November 20, 2019 (UTC) Gen VIII images I know but see Energy X is testing a new template for us to use for any type of Sprite for any Pokemon. Im sure you can talk to about it yourself right here. Lego Master BB, 5:02 P.M, November 23, 2019. Are you telling it may copy righted because I didn't get them from Serebii, really I didn't at least I hope not. Lego Master BB, 5:13 P.M, November 23, 2019. Well it was from some place I found them but if that was Copy right my apologizes I was just trying to help the Pokemon wikia and not wish to do anything wrong. Lego Master BB, 5:19 P.M, November 23, 2019. Lugia Can you rename the image of the Lugia supposedly using Aeroblast into Lugia SS002 Hydro Pump.png? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:22 November 25, 2019 (UTC) Chat A Staff Member and me have created a group chat for some important changes on the Wiki. It would be good if you could go to Discord to participate. Energy ''X'' 22:51, November 26, 2019 (UTC) Character Pokémon pages for the manga Can you upload Pokémon images for the pages from the Ultra Sun & Ultra Moon, Black 2 and White 2, and Sword & Shield mangas? Most of them have missing images. DragonSpore18 (talk) 00:47 November 27, 2019 (UTC) :Link. Also please contact Catfu on the server for further inquiries. Energy ''X'' 22:21, November 27, 2019 (UTC) Hey Lord! I'm starting to edit for the wiki. I've done a very little edit to this page. Added the image to the infobox and the link. Please review it and tell me, if I'm good to go with these. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 15:42, December 2, 2019 (UTC) Thanks, Lord! I'll keep that in mind. At first, I'll basically be putting images to their right places from galleries. You may as well check my edits and point out my mistakes, I'll improve! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 04:43, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Vandalism Hey Lord we have vandel who inserted false stats onto Hatterene's page twice as well as inserted unnecessary and taunting info onto Griffguy26's page. I warned him and he replied with another taunt on his page in response. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:48, December 3, 2019 (UTC) Hey, Lord. I just noticed somebody did replace the Bulbasaur page's texts with swearing, and I did undo that action. If you are active, could you please input the disc. Mod rights to my account back, as I've to take care of some posts before anybody sees them. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 03:32, December 5, 2019 (UTC) Affliate Can you Affiliate with Jungle Emperor wiki??? --EmmettheMaster123456 (talk) 21:37, December 4, 2019 (UTC) Message. Lord, I'm going to categorize each and every images and cries that needs to be categorized in their correct categories. This is fine to do, right? If not, I'll stop. Awaiting for your reply! Alan Sycamore! 11:43, December 6, 2019 (UTC) That means what I see in the categorized images is a glitch. However, there are still the images that aren't categorized, and you can see through the recent changes that I'm categorizing those left pages. Alan Sycamore! 12:22, December 6, 2019 (UTC) (Corrected the words) I'm sorry, I actually meant images! And of course, I've to stay in contact and ask to you and Energy regarding edit help before I proceed for anything, as you know I am kind of new to this field, and want to help as much as I can. Alan Sycamore! 12:31, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Lord, if you are active at the moment, could you please check my edits and review them, whether I'm putting them in correct categories? Alan Sycamore! 15:22, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Oh! I understood now, I will keep all that in mind from now onwards, don't worry! And categories like "Anime Artwork" are for the images that be shown in anime, right? Alan Sycamore! 15:33, December 6, 2019 (UTC) Whenever I click on any image on a page of a pokémon(such as Mudkip's page), it shows me the image directly and not the page, where the image is located actually, do you know anyway to get to that page directly, instead of the image? Alan Sycamore! 08:42, December 7, 2019 (UTC) Oh, I never noticed that because I do most of the image editings through phone only. I will use my PC while checking for the images from next time! Alan Sycamore! 13:06, December 7, 2019 (UTC) I'm adding new images in there, that's why I cleaned them. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 11:41, December 8, 2019 (UTC) I'm yet not sure how to do that, I've uploaded the images on this page, and wanted somebody to put them in gallery. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 11:49, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Reply. It is actually very easy to do that, thanks a lot, lord! Also, I have uploaded the .jpg images and unable to delete them from here, I will keep all that in mind, and from next time will upload .png images! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:53, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Lord, I will add all the png files, don't worry. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 13:56, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Did a mess like this ever happened to you, when you are editing something and different people are doing the editing on the same thing? Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:23, December 8, 2019 (UTC) Lego Master BB changed all SS004 images (except 3 & 14) to ether low-resolution files or other previously changed images. I'd like some help and information about why did this happen. Zsotroav (talk) 15:19, December 8, 2019 (UTC)zsotroav Discussions/Categories Hey Lord! If you are active at the moment, could you please add these categories to the fandom discussions? General(this is fixed), News and Announcement, Wiki Contest, Anime/Manga, Games, Fan Content, Mixed-Media, Debate/Discussions and Polls. Thanks! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:02, December 9, 2019 (UTC) And please remove the rest of the categories, Other Media, Pokémon Showdown. Anime and manga are different categories there, please make them one Anime/Manga! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 02:06, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Lord, can you please help? I've been waiting for the changes since morning! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 10:02, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Ah, I understand that. Actually, when I saw a message notification for my talk page, I thought you texted me and I replied you quickly, but that was Trainer Micah, sorry, haha. And that's strange. An admin and bureaucrat has every rights to delete the categories except the General. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:04, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Yeah, the filter section. Where were you checking? Haha Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:12, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Ah, you will need to click on them and try to edit them. In that way, you can delete them. Check if this can help? Thanks a lot, Lord! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:25, December 9, 2019 (UTC) There's one more and that's Wiki Contest! Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:31, December 9, 2019 (UTC) Arctozolt Why does the Arctozolt page have the Exclusive Female Pokémon category? Isn't it supposed to be a genderless Pokémon? DragonSpore18 (talk) 02:32 December 14, 2019 (UTC) Sword Shiel series/season page So what about the episode list on the SwSh anime page? Should I add it or what? (I believe it was you, who removed it, because of the Series/Season page differences) The content marker is still there and the contents box still shows it. Zsotroav (talk) 21:02, December 15, 2019 (UTC) Um https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:Stevencung5555?useskin=oasis Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 23:07, December 15, 2019 (UTC) What about a community project? I was thinking about this for a while now, and I think it would be a great idea. Mainly; check the spelling and grammar on the main sites of the pokemon wiki under a community project. Mostly anime episode plots and character bios. As well as the pages for main series Pokemon games. I can do it alone, but some help and advertising would be great. So what do you think? This can wait a bit, but I'm probably going to start it in January (Alone or with help :D) -Zsotroav (talk) 22:06, December 16, 2019 (UTC) Christmas Merry Christmas! DragonSpore18 (talk) 05:15 December 25, 2019 (UTC) Happy Holidays!--Kyurem147 (talk) 18:21, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Knowing Energy's busy For the holidays would you mind blocking this user? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/40130761 under Noonybear reason nonsense in replies possibly yuck as well. : But so you know as a block request and Merry Christmas and Happy holidays from me!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 13:16, December 25, 2019 (UTC) : : : Thank you...- Trainer Micah (talk) 08:14, December 26, 2019 (UTC) Block this user https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User:AtomsalebPizza?useskin=oasis they keep adding false information and fanon content so I undid everything Mozart999 (talk) Wolfie 15:04, December 25, 2019 (UTC) Bulbapedia Sorry about I terrible I mean add some to new articles but look most were copy right. I'll be careful next, terrible sorry Lego Master BB 8:08 A.M December 26, 2019 don' worry I allredy fixing a page and I know you block by a couple time before as notice myself but I wasn't to copy anything on purpose it hard to some that will for benefits the wiki I'll try to work more next time. Lego Master BB 8:14 A.M December 26, 2019 Apologizes Sorry about the things from bulbapedia like I said, I'm not trying to copy anything Bulbapedia or other websites, well at least not entirely. I'm just trying my best put it in my owns like I'm to trying to helping this wiki and wish not breaking. That's why I'm doing my best to add info and try not to copy from any where else. If I break any of these rules, I'll accept the punishment for doing so, I will do best not to copy from Bulbapedia and add new info in my own words. Lego Master BB 8:39 A.M, December 30, 2019. Strange page name The article BannedPage needs to be renamed to Ash Ketchum's Oddish. Not sure why it is named that in the first place. Thank you and have a nice day! TheWikiOddish (talk) 17:42, January 2, 2020 (UTC) Hey Firstly Happy Belated New Year! Second can do a user check? Reason i think i'm seeing a user alter his/her accounts back and forward and if necessary this below, https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44784944 As seen i have grown suspicious of the user and wanted to see if he/she's altering account's back and forward and seeing if he or she is sock puppetrying and if so just to clear it up can you if necessary ban/block the users as i link them? Reason i noticed the user hasn't been ban/blocked before so. Thought i'd check the accounts out and so you know as such here's the second one this user has made an claims "it's the users original account" i'll kinda watch discussions to see if maybe the user has sock puppetry his/her accounts mind doing a user check to see? https://pokemon.fandom.com/f/u/44785050 Be a great ideal in case he or she has more then just these two i've linked...-Trainer Micah (talk) 16:47, January 3, 2020 (UTC) Reply I got your message and alright! I kinda noticed the change between the two i think the user is using both accounts back and forward as it's kind of getting me "confused" with account the user is going with and which he's not so yeah. Claiming to actually be someone new which he's not. I'm unsure on the account he's using so it's confusing me sense i'm unsure on the account details...-Trainer Micah (talk) 12:21, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Aye-aye i will do that..,-Trainer Micah (talk) 12:38, January 4, 2020 (UTC) Sorry I didn't mean to recreate that page, can you delete it please? Sword and Shield Sprites I add some more Pokémon Sword and Shield sprites of other Pokémon that were introduced from the previous generations I already added some of the to these two pages. before I continue adding more tell if is okay because the .gif as prefer that style with the sprites. Still let know what you think before I continue. Lego Master BB 6:16 P.M Tuesday 7, 2020. The Vandal Returns The anti-Galvantula vandal is back. Some people never learn, don't they? MezzoDragon (talk) 17:11, January 8, 2020 (UTC) The Legendary Birds You do realize that Gramefreak has done this in past and given Legendary and Mythical Pokemons new alternate forms (The Weather Trio, Shaymn, Zgrade, etc.) Lockhqu (talk) 14:25, January 13, 2020 (UTC) Request for revoking of the user rights from these people. I have these three candidates who are a discussions moderators on the wiki discussions Shashank Singh, Billvee and Paul the dragon trainer!. I'm here to ask your approval on the removal of their user rights. There are a total of 8 moderators on the wiki. I nominated another candidate for the moderator position because I was going to be inactive for some period of time. But unfortunately, she is been inactive for 3 days. I understand that everybody has their works to do, but if you are chosen as a moderator on some place, you have to consider checking that place as well, at least to know what is going on in there. You have 24 hours of your day, everyday, aren't you be able to give at least a few minutes to these places? Once their interest from this place has gone, they won't even care checking it. At least, won't be even coming to ask the senior ones like you that they are done with the tools and they want to get retired so that new people can be nominated and take care of that certain place after becoming one. Billvee is been inactive since 3 months, Shashank comes here, but just for a few minutes every week, and the one who fought with every wiki member for his promotion is been inactive and doesn't even consider checking this place. Now the every burden comes over Micah, Bulbasaur and I. I'm partially active in here for sometimes, bulbasaur is inactive for 3 straight days, Micah is the only one checking this place besides me. I want you to take a decision over this, and remove the rights from these mentioned users, and select new candidates for the rights. Thanks. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 14:21, January 17, 2020 (UTC) I need your help Please respond immediately with a PM. I really need your help. PrincessDiancie1993 (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2020 (UTC)PrincessDiancie1993PrincessDiancie1993 (talk) 20:01, January 19, 2020 (UTC) Just letting you know, I posted what I needed your help for as my reply on my talk page. Just a heads up I posted my reply to your response on my talk page. PrincessDiancie1993 (talk) 21:57, January 19, 2020 (UTC)PrincessDiancie1993 PokéBoxPanel categorizing I didn't want to edit the template because it's been a while since I've edited on wikia and I didn't want to mess anything up, but for this template, instead of listing every type as an if statement, couldn't you just have }|[[Category: }-type Pokémon]]}} and save a lot of space? Same question for a lot of the categorizations. 07:25, January 21, 2020 (UTC) Reply. I just checked your reply, Lord. Thanks for reminding me that I didn't give a reason. I wanted to take a leave for sometime from the moderation. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 05:20, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Reply. You can return me the rights back anytime you want. Alan Sycamore! (talk) 12:37, January 24, 2020 (UTC) Hey Lord, When you aren't as busy with anything can you archive my talk page? Reason i'm going to be busy with some stuff and i can't archive it today. : So when you can let me know and Please and thank you...-Trainer Micah (talk) 17:34, January 27, 2020 (UTC) : Also about Go's new pokemon if you need proof here's something interesting seems he and Ash'll head to Unova next according to the image idk if real or not so eh? What do you think? for a reliable proof sourcer?... : https://archive-media-0.nyafuu.org/vp/image/1580/10/1580106279705.jpg : ...--Trainer Micah (talk) 19:15, January 27, 2020 (UTC) : : : : Ah thanks for letting me know and okay then thanks for the archive!..-Trainer Micah (talk) 23:13, January 27, 2020 (UTC) Sockpuppet + ban request Hey Lord, i noticed a user Ladyathena1 and Azurekesil talked to Energy X of Shadowelerizo1 and apparently i see there's "a interesting convention" apparently there's "a sockpuppet vandalizing" from https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Shadowelerizo1 to "idk if there's sockpuppet's of him" but can you check these? https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Shadow isback3223 - don't know if it's together or apart or not? https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Shadowisback3223 https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Charmander56 Or https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/User_talk:Ivysaur002 Reason i think this Shadowelerizo1 needs a permanent block and can i say a great one? So he can stop vandalizing pages like Piplup's Garvantula's and so on's which i do see the pages have been revert but "what if the user" strikes again? Inappropriate sockpuppeting his account and vandalizing again? So can you and reply the two users who messaged Energy X i'm just try to help them out so you know in a report for a ban request please & thank you and you can see Energy X's page if you want of the message from them okay? So you know just helping out chat later...Trainer Micah (talk) 19:55, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Thank you!..Trainer Micah (talk) 20:19, January 29, 2020 (UTC) Discord. Hey lord, from so long I've been noticing one thing. That the link energy has provided for our discord server as a widget that shows in talk pages may have expired. Can you perhaps replace the old link with the new link https://discord.gg/Np4xjas Alan Sycamore! (talk) 15:39, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Pages Due to these attacks from the vandal, there's always a possibility we can simply limit the page moves to those with user rights. To avoid these situations. Energy ''X'' 21:30, January 30, 2020 (UTC) Hello there Nice to see you after such a long time. Ellis99 Volcanion 16:54, February 4, 2020 (UTC) :Thanks for the approval! Nice to get back into action, completely, eventually! :) Ellis99 Volcanion 20:18, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks for making me a rollback again. :) Also, is the Content Moderator role still used or is it defunct? Ellis99 Volcanion 21:12, February 4, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks for informing me. :) Ellis99 Volcanion 21:17, February 4, 2020 (UTC) Hello there. Sorry to bother you, but I'd like to let you know about two things (though the second ties into the first). The first is I had to delete a bunch of information from SS009's page because of a large chunk of it was almost directly copied from Bulbapedia. The second thing is, I'd like to report the user (Lego Master BB) who did it- I've read the message on your talk page where you discuss him doing it before, but it seems like he hasn't learned. (I'm really new at all of this wiki business, so I'm sorry if this is unwanted or if I mess up somehow) ~~User:Harper192812 Question Shouldn't King Marth be highlighted as she is an admin or should she be demoted (intermittent activity last year)? Ellis99 Volcanion 13:38, February 7, 2020 (UTC) :I've never actually done it for an admin or rollback before (something to do with the CSS of the wiki, I think). Either one, he still should be highlighted. I'll ask EX if he can if you can't. :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:44, February 7, 2020 (UTC) ::Thanks :) Ellis99 Volcanion 13:57, February 7, 2020 (UTC) He didn't learn Hello, it's me again. Sorry to bother you with this, but I've come to report Lego Master BB being a thief and me having to delete information again. This time, however, he DIRECTLY copied from Bulbapedia- he didn't even bother to reword it. https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Pikachu?diff=1202849&oldid=1202837 https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Eevee?diff=next&oldid=1202839 Again, I'm sorry if this is unneeded or something. Harper192812 (talk) 05:30, February 9, 2020 (UTC) Ash_Ketchum's Laboratory https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash_Ketchum https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak%27s_Laboratory https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Ash_Ketchum https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Professor_Oak_(anime) https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Rotom_Phone https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Go_(anime) https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/Go%27s_Scorbunny Hi Fathoming Death 17:04, February 13, 2020 (UTC) Would you mind extending Lego Master's block despite his block you placed on him a week before i noticed he editored am like how did he editor as seen via contribution starting February 10th to now? : I'm like how did he editor? And should his block be extended due to previous block just wondering as seen below v? *00:02, February 17, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+703)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎My Two Weeks Block Half Way Done) (top) *23:54, February 16, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+704)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ *23:14, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+270)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *23:07, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+581)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *10:47, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+113)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *10:36, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+576)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *10:18, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+697)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *01:36, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+622)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *01:23, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+341)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *00:47, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (+158)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) *00:44, February 10, 2020 (diff | hist) . . (-429)‎ . . User talk:Lego Master BB ‎ (→‎Bulbapedia) So you know i'm amazed at how he's editoring depite the block placed onto him.. IT"S AMAZING!!..Trainer Micah (talk) 01:00, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Oh alrighty then i didn't notice and was like why and haha i see now thanks for letting me know..Trainer Micah (talk) 14:37, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Home What about the names?--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:58, February 17, 2020 (UTC) Your message If you can be bothered to look them over, you'll notice I already added their categories.ChipmunkRaccoon (talk) Home Some of mine were loaded first.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:05, February 18, 2020 (UTC) But I did load them to the pages to prove it.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:18, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Ok granted maybe things got out of control, but they were a lot of images (not to mention naming). Besides we can't control recent activity. I would've helped you out.--Kyurem147 (talk) 22:37, February 18, 2020 (UTC) Research on Fandom Wikia Hi, I am conducting research on user activity on fandom wikia. I am trying to get responses from as many people from the fandom community as possible so is there a way to spread this survey as much as possible. The survey is quick and completely confidential and it would be extremely helpful if you could take the time to fill it out through the attached link below. https://forms.gle/roCGKYfavnrVDjDZ6 Thank you so much! -RobinZoro SS013 and SS012 Most of the edits was from myself but I did my best trying edit bit more in the plot of SS013, but if not enough maybe I still need to edit a bit or you should have someone else edit the rest. So sorry I did the best I could to mostly edit i my owns words, plus I added some images of the SS013, someone else should add the others and need add the plot and images SS012. Lego Master BB (talk), 7:15 A.M, February 23, 2020. Agreed that but would be a much better idea, I always did that most of the time when I edits episode articles. Lego Master BB (talk), 7:52 A.M, February 23, 2020. Here we go again Hello. I'm sorry to clutter up your page some more, but I'm back to report Lego Master BB for being a thief yet again. https://pokemon.fandom.com/wiki/Pokémon_World_Championships?diff=1209737&oldid=1209731 Lego Master BB directly copied from Bulbapedia again (without any rewording), and he did so the exact same day he got unblocked. He clearly won't learn, no matter how many times you talk to him. The page he copied from is https://bulbapedia.bulbagarden.net/wiki/World_Championships, with the lines he copied being at the bottom of the page (under the "In the anime" section). Harper192812 (talk) Edit: he admitted that he's still doing it on my talk page. ("To be honest and fair, yes I sometimes still copy a bit from Bulapedia") My Edits/Bulbapedia Yes sorry, I'm still work on not copy at from Bulbapedia at least not completely or at all, I talk to the person Harper192812 (talk) about that that problem but I tell him/her I'm just trying to help the wiki and I just myself unblock after two and hate to be block again even more longer. I know what you and Energy X (talk) tell me and even I know sometimes I doing my to edit my own words in article in this wiki and not copy Bulpaedia, I don't want keep breaking rules and become a thief, I'll keep on trying my best and not to let you all down. Lego Master BB (talk) 9:42 A.M, February 23, 2020. :Well noted but just be sure, I taking bit off of editing on the wiki just be certain but still continue job for wiki nonetheless. Lego Master BB (talk) 10:01 A.M, February 23, 2020. I'm taking a break form the wiki seeing that I still copy from Bulbapedia which Harper192812 (talk) has noticed so I'm finish for today and do not want to cause any rumor rumors copyrighting. so I not going edit anymore for a while and let others do the edits instead. Sorry but I think it better this way. but I did make last edit on Ash Ketchum/Sword & Shield and Go articles. Have a good day and sorry for the troubles that is till cause Lego Master BB (talk) 10:04 A.M, February 23, 2020.